Godzilla Vs Kurama Vs White Fatalis Vs Rayquauza
by tigershark8600
Summary: As the name suggest, Godzilla, Kurama, White Fatalis, and Rayquaza are battling to the death. Why? Because im bored and it will entertain me. Although i do know alot about their power and abilities (some more than others) this battle is strictly for fun.I might have a few surprise guest enter the fray if i feel like spicing things up. MAYBE Only if u want them..
1. part 1

"_This is inner human thoughts"_

"This is normal human dialogue"

**"THIS IS KURAMA'S DIALOGUE"**

**"_THIS IS KURAMA'S INNER THOUGHTS_"**

Lets begin...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THE PEOPLE FLED LEFT AND RIGHT TO ESCAPE THE ENSUING CHAOS...**

**BUILDINGS CRUMBLED FROM THE SHEER FORCE OF THE BEAST'S MIGHTY ATTACKS...**

**ASHES RAINED DOWN LIKE BLACK SNOW LEAVING THE VILLAGE A CANVAS OF BLACK...**

**NINJAS SCATTERED FAR AND WIDE TO CONTAIN THE BEAST'S RAGE AND DEFEND THE CITIZENS...**

**AND THE BEAST IN QUESTION...**

Its footfalls shook the earth it walked on.

**WAS MIGHTIER THAN ANY OTHER...**

It roared, challenging all of humanity to go against his might.

**IT'S POWER WAS UNRIVALED BY EVEN ITS OWN KIN...**

One swipe of his claws wipes out an entire platoon of ninjas trying desperately to contain him.

**HIS ORANGE FUR FLOWED IN THE BREEZE AS HE BROUGHT THE END OF ALL THINGS...**

A barrage of elemental attacks surround the beast from all angles, only for them to all be dispelled by a single massive roar.

**THE POWER TO TOPPLE MOUNTAINS WITH A SINGLE SWIPE OF HIS NINE GARGANTUANT TAILS...**

The ninjas stopped. Fear gripped them more and more as every attempt to at least slow the beast down only served as mild annoyance.

**ITS RED CAT-LIKE EYES GAZED UPON THE LIVES HE WOULD CLAIM BEFORE THE NIGHT'S END...**

He could sense the hate of every being in the vicinity being directed at him, but he did not waver. He challenged their hate with his own and was ready to prove to the world that his hate was strongest.

**HIS MOUTH HELD A PERMANENT SNARL AS HE BARED HIS FANGS, READY TO CONSUME THE UNLUCKY SOULS IN HIS WARPATH...**

He saw nothing but insects standing in his way. They were nothing to him! How dare they believe they even stood a chance against him!

**THEY GAVE HIM MANY NAMES: MONSTER, DEMON FOX, THE SYMBOL OF HATE, THE NINE TAILS, BUT ONE NAME HAS STUCK WITH HIM WHERE EVER HE GOES...**

**THE KYUUBI.**

He will show them why they are beneath him. Why they should waste their time running than fighting. He will show them his disdain for all of humanity, all of life!

A man clad in armor with a swirling symbol on his headband stood amongst all the ninjas of the Leaf. The wrinkles on his face showed his age, but the look in his eyes reveals great power and knowledge forged by decades of battle. His name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, and he was doing his best to hold his men together long enough for their hokage to return. He looked towards the hokage monument and started praying for a miracle of any kind to save them from this demon, but one thought crossed his mind.

_"Dammit Minato, where are you? We can't deal with this thing on our own."_

He looked back at the Nine Tails only to watch in horror at what it was doing.

Its nine tails raised above his open maw as black and blue chakra gathered together to form a purple ball of chakra. The ball grew and grew in sized until it dwarfed a house.

"What is that?!"

"Is that its chakra?!"

"How can it have so much power?!"

Hiruzen stood fearless, but now he was wary.

"_This beast's power trumps every ninja in the village a hundred times over. If this thing is luanching an attack than we need to stop it before its done. We can't hope to win or survive if this attack goes off."_

"EVERYONE! Attack it with everything you have! Stop it before it can finish preparing its attack! Throw everything you have at it."

With that command the Hidden Leaf ninjas released everything they had at the Kyuubi. Fire release, water release, earth release, lightning release, everything. They threw their strongest attacks at him in a desperate act to stop the attack, maybe even detonate the attack prematurely. The attacks got so intense that the kyuubi's entire body was swallowed up in smoke. Once the final attack was thrown all they could do was wait to see if they succeeded in stopping the attack. To their horror, it wasn't over by a long shot. Once the cloud of smoke faded they saw the Nine-tailed Fox staring right at them, not the slightest bit fazed from the full-scale assault. If the ninjas weren't scared before, they were paralyzed in absolute terror now.

"Everyone hit the deck, NOW!!!"

With that final warning, Kyuubi launched the attack. The buuji bomb blasted from the Kyuubi's maw, leveling the debris beneath it. It barreled through the building in front of it, sending every ninja in its way flying. Hiruzen watched as it sailed overhead straight to the hokage monument.

"_If that thing detonates this close to the rest of the village, it'll wipe us all off the map!"_

What went unnoticed by everyone was the one man standing alone on the monument. His blonde spikey hair flowed gently in the air. He wore standard ninja gear, but he wore a white robe adorn with red fire markings at the bottom of it. In his hand was a three-pointed kunai with inscriptions on the handle, this was his signature weapon.He was the father of the future hero and legend to restore the ninja world,Minato Namikaze. He saw the incoming attack and got ready for a teleportation jutsu...

...**but a light blue glow over the heads of the monuments caught his attention. **

He turned around to get a better look at what could be causing it. It started out small, but the glow was steadily growing brighter by the second. What made it alarming was the blue flames that he could see over the heads. That's when he noticed the heat radiating from the light. He looked at the area of the mountain behind where his head was place and where he was surveying the carnage. There was an angry red spot radiating masdive amounts of heat and it was grew rapidly by the second. Not thinking twice, he teleported away from the unknown assailant's attack and regrouped with the rest of the Leaf ninja.

Lucky he did that because as the biju bomb closed in on the monument, a beam of raw nuclear power erupted from the stone face that was made in his image and slammed into the biju bomb, effectively halting its advance. Everyone was shocked at what they were witnessing. Not just the destruction of the Hokage Monument, but an unknown attack just stopped the Kyuubi's buji bomb in its tracks. The Leaf ninja weren't the only ones shocked by this new development. Kyuubi wasn't just surprised, he was absolutely pissed by what he just saw.

**"WHAT?! WHO WOULD BE FOOLISH ENOUGH TO DARE CHALLENGE ME?!"**

The two attacks clashed violently with one another as they both pushed against one another, but in the end the biju bomb lost and was sent flying right back to the hateful kitsune at breakneck speed. Not wanting to feel the backlash of his own attack, Kurama jumped right over the attack as it sail past him and as the ball was sent hundreds of kilometers away from the village.

**BOOOOOOM**

A large explosion went off in the far distance, but you could still see the detonation from the village. Everyone was silent, not knowing what to do. One moment the most powerful tailed beast is on a rampage and stomping the village into the dirt, the next an unknown attack sends one of the demon's signature attacks flying off into the horizon. Who just did that? It couldn't have been the Third Hokage or The Fourth. Who saved us from this monster? The Leaf ninja started to relax, thinking that the day was saved, but Minato wasn't so happy with this sudden 'miracle'.

_"I __didn't sense anyone on the other side of the monument. I certainly didn't sense an attack of such a MASSIVE scale building up from the other side of the monument either. Who or WHAT did that and why couldn't I sense their chakra?"_

Minato didn't have long to wait as he noticed a massive figure standing behind the monument, made visible by the giant gap it blasted into the mountain with its blue beam.

**HIS FOOT FALLS SHOOK THE EARTH WITH EACH STEP WHILE HIS TAIL SWAYED LAZILY BEHIND HIM...**

Hiruzen leaned in close to speak with Minato as to not cause panic among the Leaf nin.

"I have heard of this beast from the neighboring villages. A beast of black scales and hateful eyes appearing from out of the blue to ravage the village. It wielded powers and abilities that no other summoning comes close to challenging. Some even think it might be some sorta unknownTailed Beast, as unlikely as that maybe. Do you know what this thing is?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing?"

**AS HE APPROACHED FROM THE SHADOW OF THE MONUMENT HIS WHITE MAPLE LEAF DORSAL PLATES BECAME VISIBLE IN THE MOONLIGHT'S GLOW...**

_"Well shit. That doesn't sound good. If it wasn't Minatos doing than why is this beast here?"_

"I was afraid you'd say that. The reports even stated that it bested all the Tailed Beast from the other nations, even the Eight Tails was no match for him. Do you know who could be behind this thing suddenly apppearing?"

Minato pondered for a moment. Thinking back on the masked man with the chains.

"_He knew about Kushina's pregnancy. He knew that she was giving birth today and he knew where she was hidden just for this moment. He used all this knowledge to successfully extract the Nine-Tails and take full control of it. I managed to separate their connection, but a man like that doesn't give up that easily. Is he responsible for this behemoth crusade against all the world nations?"_

**ANOTHER STEP REVEALED HIS SKIN. CHARCOAL SCALES REMINISCENT OF BURNS CAUSED BY ATOMIC POWER. POWER UNKNOWN TO THIS WORLD... **

He thought about it for a moment longer before he spoke once more.

"There was a masked man in chains and a cloak. He freed and took control of the

Nine-Tails, but I separated their connection during our fight. He retreated after I managed to injure him. He just faded out of existance. Before he left he said he would control the world and that there were many more ways to do so."

"Do you believe he is behind this?"

"No. No, I don't think so. It wouldn't make sense for him to say there were many ways for him to win just to summon another giant monster. It makes even less sense to turn it against the Nine-Tails instead of just helping it destroy the village and moving on to another nation. No, he definitely isn't behind this. Plus he was hurt by my Rasengan. He would need to tend to his wounds and recover before he could summon something this powerful. Whatever is behind this is something completely different."

**HIS LIPS CURLED BACK TO REVEAL ROWS OF SHARP, SERRATED TEETH. HIS EYES BURNED A FIERY ORANGE COLOR. MATCHING THE FIRES THAT RAVAGED THE LAND WITH EQUAL INTENSITY...**

Placing his clawed hands on both halves of the mountain of hokage heads, that he melted in two, the beast pushed the disected mountain even further apart to provide enough space for him to walk through it. This split the earth causing fissures to swallow up any nearby buildings and scattered citizens unfortunate enough to be in their path.

**HE WAS A VICTIM OF MANKIND'S IGNORANCE AND WAS REBORN AS THEIR BANE. A FOREVER REMINDER THAT NATURE CAN NEVER BE CONTROLLED...**

The Hidden Leaf ninja were in full blown panic now.

"Did it just push the mountains apart?!"

"How is that thing so strong?!"

"Is it a Tailed Beast itself?!"

"How the hell are we suppose to combat that?!"

"Minato, what should we do? Were barely able to defend against the Nine-Tails as is. Now we have this thing to worry about. On top of that, we barely know anything about this creature besides it having the firepower to send the Kyuubi's biju bomb flying with a single attack. We can't handle this."

"Well it seems its pretty obvious what our only option is." He looked straight at Hiruzen and said-

**HIS RAGE HAS DESTROY EVERTHING IN HIS PATH. LEAVING NOTHING BUT THE ASHES OF CIVILIZATIONS IN HIS WAKE. HE IS THE ALPHA PREDATOR, A GOD DEDTRUCTION. HE IS MONSTER ZERO-ONE, THE KING OF THE MONSTERS, GOJIRA. HE IS...**

"Let them fight."

**...GODZILLA**

**SKREEEEEEEEOOOOOOOONNNNNNNK**

"Everyone fall back! Take shelter in the Hokage Tower and wait for further instructions. Gather any citizens you see that failed to evacuate the village. Disperse!"

Godzilla walked closer to the center of the village to silence this overgrown kit. He doesn't known how he got to this world. After his victory against the Hell Gate Guardian, he walked through the gate and awoke at the bottom of the ocean. He surfaced to face a world different from the one he had left. What were once bustling cities spewing pollution and radiation were now smaller villages of a more primitive time. Instead of weapons of screeching metal and science that defied nature was instead men and women that harnessed the very elements of nature. These people seemed different from the humans that made him by accident with the power of the atom, but it doesn't mean they would be different. In time, their technology would evolve and they would forgo the boundaries of nature and cross the line like the humans of his old world. He would not have none of that. He would destroy them while their technology was still weak and primitive. Humans had a knack for surviving the worst of his punishment, so he would make sure to leave everything coated in atomic fire. The world would heal, but these pesky apes won't. He has toppled their toughest defenses, shrugged off their strongest attacks, and even bested their legendary 'Tailed Beast'. It matters little the title you give them, a kaiju is still a kajiu, a beast is still a beast, a monster is still a monster. And he is the King of the Monsters. None can challenge his might for he has defeated man, monster, and god alike! For every loss he takes, he comes back stronger than before. He will remove mankind from the picture and spare this world of their blight, but first he must take down the biggest 'nest' of the humans which is home to the most powerful kaiju of this world. Its hated by mankind and is in turn, a symbol of hate and rage ready to destroy the world. But to Godzilla, he is nothing more than a rivaling super predator that he must eliminate. A creature so similar to him must not be allowed to live for the world could not have two Alpha predators of ruin coexisting. Nature demands conflict and competition to maintain balance of life. Two spiteful monsters is one two many. Only one of us can be allowed to walk away from this carnage.

**_"WHAT IS THIS THING? SOME OVERGROWN LIZARD? I HEARD OF THIS BEAST FROM CONVERSATIONS THAT BASTARD, MINATO HAD WITH MY VESSEL. HE HAS RAMPAGED THROUGH OTHER VILLAGES AND WASTED BOTH NINJAS AND MY FOOLISH KIN WITH RELATIVE EASE. IS IT HERE TO FIGHT ME TOO? HA! IT CAN TRY IF IT LIKES, BUT I'M AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THIS WORLD. I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL THIS WORLD IS ASH AND MY HATE SATIATED. IF IT WANTS TO GET IN MY WAY THEN IT TOO WILL FACE MY WRATH!"_**

Demom fox and irradiated godzillasaur faced off in an inferno of death and destruction. Red eyes met orange ones as both got ready to tear the other apart. All was set for the battle to take place. All nearby buildings were destroyed, anyone left alive was evacuated or in the Hokage Tower taking shelter from the living apocalypse taking place just outside, and a massive eclipse blanketed the battlefield in dark-wait...

an eclipse?

Before either beings of hate and rage had a chance to pounce, a monstrous screech echoed throughout the sky, halting both in place. They looked up and saw a spec of white flying from the dark purple clouds that swirled around the shape of eclipse, making it look more like a hole torn in reality than an actual eclipse. The beast's body shape resembled a traditional dragon, but everything else stood out from the darkness it cast. Its skin and mane was chalk white, so were its horns. Its chest had a few patches of skin that glowed red with an angry glow. It had a beard that ran along its square chin and red eyes that looked down on human and monster alike in disdain. Mankind disrespected the balance of man and monster and enslaved even elder dragons. They slaughtered all lesser monsters without care and made clothes and accessories out of them, but the worse of all their atrocities was the unholy combination of metal and flesh they called the 'Equal Dragon Weapon'.They slew dozens of monsters just to make a single one. They will pay for their sins to nature by becoming more armor to adorn my hide with. From what I've witness they imprisoned monsters of great power inside human host to use as super weapons.

**THEY WILL FALL.**

**FALL LIKE THE OTHERS DID IN SCHRADE.**

**FALL LIKE THE LESSER MONSTERS AND PITIFUL ELDER DRAGONS THAT FELL TO THEM.**

**FALL LIKE ALL** **FOOLISH HUNTERS, WHO'S BODIES NOW SERVE AS MY ARMOR.**

**I AM THE FIRST BLACK DRAGON, THE ONE WHO SILENCED SCHRADE FOR GOOD, THE WINNER OF THE GREAT DRAGON WAR, THE RULER OF HEAVEN AND EARTH, THE PERFECT ENEMY OF HUMANITY, I AM...**

**WHITE FATALIS.**

He hovered over the battlefield and looked down at the massive beast before him. Size doesn't matter, not against his might. He pushed the moon to form the eclipse and held it in place with his massive storm. Even the great Dalamadur or Shah Dalamadur could replicate such power. Both these monsters held eyes full of hate. Hate directed at not just him, but humanity, and the rest of the world. They will get in my way of vengence, for only I deserve the right to slay these lesser beings like they have slayed others. They must die by my claws and mine alone!

The white scourge of humanity's chest glowed red as he charged up an crimson ball of electricity in its open maw. Before either beast had a chance to respond or the bearded menace had a chance to release the attack, a yellow beam cut the path in front of White Fatalis as a warning shot. They all looked up into the sky to see a green line zooming out the clouds making a beeline for the three.

It was the smallest of the four monsters, longer than White Fatalis but absolutely much skinnier. It had a body akin to a snake with small three-digit arms on his sides. Fins adorned his tail and parts of his segmented body, along with two long fins on the top of his head and two smaller ones under his lower jaw.

**HE WAS DIFFERENT FROM THE REST OF THESE HEARTLESS BEAST. HE DID NOT HOLD AN UNDYING HATRED IN HIS HEART NOR A RAGE THAT THREATENED TO SWALLOW THE WORLD IN DESPAIR. HE DIDN'T HAVE A VENDETTA AGAINST MANKIND. NO, HE WAS HERE TO SAVE HUMANITY FROM THESE VILE BEST.**

**HE WAS DIFFERENT FROM ANY OF THEIR UNBRIDLED HATE, HIS HATE WAS FOR THE MONSTERS THAT THREATENED HUMANITY WITH UTTER EXTINCTION.**

**WHEN UNSTABLE BEASTS OF NATURE TRY TO LAY THE WORLD TO RUIN HE WILL COME TO REMIND THEM THEIR PLACE.**

**HE IS THE JADE DRAGON, THE ONE WHO BESTED THE PRIMALS OF EARTH AND SEA.**

**THE LEGENDARY POKEMON WHO BATTLED ****THE** **DIMENSION TRIO AND LIVED TO TELL THE TALE, HE IS...**

**RAYQUAZA!**

Rayquaza swirled in place near White Fatalis and over the other two beast. He looked them over scanning for any noticeable weaknesses. Their power will upset the balance of the world if these monstrous powerhouses go head-to-head like this. He must put them in check before they bring about the apocalypse. Rayquaza roared a warning to the three beasts that were seen as both devils and gods alike, this was their only chance. They might have all been from different worlds, but the message was loud and clear.

**STAND DOWN OR BE PUT DOWN!**

He was met with three seperate roars. All in defiance to his claim, they weren't backing down. Not now, not ever. It was do or die time and only one of them will get to decide humanitie's fate. This was a battle on four fronts:

To eradicate a plague before it has a chance to spreads and grows.

Punishment for ones' own imprisonment and enslavement to the red eyes of the Sharingan.

Vengeance for the deaths of countless dead wyverns, Elders or not.

And the only one who intends to save the world from total annihilation by putting these monsters in check.

The village is in fire and ruin, massive purple clouds swallow the sky in rain and thunder, and an eclipse blocks out nearly all light. But that mattered little to these ancient legends. They can see the obstacles standing in their way clearly. Almost in sync they all started to charge their own attacks.

Godzilla's dorsal spines ignited in blue atomic flames, readying his atomic breath. Kurama charged as small ball of chakra and swallowed it. A biju bomb would take far too long to charge, so a smaller scale attack had to be made. White Fatalis mouth ran rampant with crimson lightning as the power started to build like before, only this time he would not be interrupted. Rayquauza opened his mouth as yellow particles started to take shape until a tiny ball of energy hovered between his jaws, ready to release a **Hyper Beam** at any minute.

The stage was set.

The world on the brink of ruin.

And four legendary beast from different worlds prepared for battle.

Only one will get to hold humanity's fate in its claws and they are willing to draw blood to do so.

No one dared to move, afraid to make themselves vulnerable to another's attack. But they had to do this. Backing down was NOT an option. They locked on to their chosen targets, adjusting their aim until they were confident the attack would hit home. All at once they release their attacks...

...**All of Earth, Heaven, and Hell is about to go up in flames**...

**FIGHT!!!!**

**Like, comment, and review please. I want options before I move on to the actual fight. Thanks.**


	2. part 2

"Human dialogue"

_"Human thoughts"_

**Kurama's dialogue"**

"**_Kurama's thoughts_**"

...The fight for the world's fate is at hand...

Begin!!!

They released their attacks at their chosen targets, starting the battle of a lifetime. Godzilla chose Kurama as his target, seeing him as his biggest challenge. Kurama likewise, releasing his chakra in the form of a reddish-white beam. Both beams clashed against eachother, forced into another test of strength, but their test was about to be interrupted. White Fatalis charged his lightning and fired it at Kurama, believing it best to remove the giants as soon as possible. With Godzilla having thick black scales, he saw Kurama's lack of biological armor as a weakness. He will fry the fox and then crush the lizard's skull with his great strength. Then he will deal with the green worm...

...but the green worm had other ideas.

**Rayquaza used Hyper Beam!**

The yellow beam smashed into White Fatalis's side, redirecting his aim to blast the ground next to Kurama's side. But that was all that was needed to throw off Kurama's concentration. Godzilla pushed out more nuclear energy, plowing through Kurama's weaker beam and slamming dead into his chest. Kurama was sent flying straight into a flaming building, the top half of his body disappearing under the rubble. Seizing his chance, Godzilla charged to the soon-to-be dead fox's location. He will end this fight as soon as the only threat is taken care of. The pipsqueaks can fight amongst themselves, he will eliminate this fox and destroy everything else that gets in his way.

White Fatalis turned his head to face Rayquaza, his obvious rage on full display.

How dare this mimiscule wyrm attack him! He will pay for such an atrocity with his blood.Such an insufferable beast should be wiped off the face of the earth. Just like these apes that harness all the elements like Alatreon, just like the hunters of the Old and New World...

**...just like Schrade.**

With a thunderous roar, White Fatalis charged Rayquaza, ready to tear this less wyrm to pieces. Rayquaza decides to meet the White Scourge head on with blinding speed. Rayquauza ducking under White Fatalis's electric claws and countering with his own attack.

**Rayquaza uses Dragon Claw!**

Too shocked from his opponent's blatant speed advantage, White Fatalis was unprepared to defend against the large energy claws his opponent suddenly sprouted. Rayquaza slashed White Fatalis, sending him reeling in a mix of further shock and pain. Before he could recover, Rayquaza pushed the advantage and flew over White Fatalis. Deciding to set the white elder dragon up for a decisive blow, he slammed his tail into White Fatalis's neck, coated in a metal hide.

**Rayquaza uses Iron Tail!**

White Fatalis was sent down to earth at breakneck speed. As he rapidly approached the ground he spread open his wings at the last moment and halted his descent. Shaking his head from the dizzying attack, he looked up to see Rayquaza barreling straight at him. Coated in emerald flames like a jade comet.

**Rayqauza uses Dragon Descent!**

Rayqauza barreled into White Fatalis, smashing him into the dirt, shaking the earth and kicking up a massive dust cloud. Those who were seeking shelter in the Hokage Tower had front row seats to the ensuing chaos. The Nine-Tails was taking a dirt nap while the giant lizard was steadily closing in on it. Others were more interested in the literal dragons duking it out. Although smaller than the lizard and fox, they still demonstrated great power. It was not safe to get involved, least you want to be utterly annhilated. All that could be done was watch and observe. This way they can learn the monster's moves, strengths, and weaknesses. As to be ready to move in on the last one left standing while its still weak. The ninjas watching the two dueling dragons strained their eyes in an attempt to peer through the dust cloud. They were welcomed to the sight of the emerald dragon spiraling out of the dust cloud, smashing head first into a building. As the dust settled, they could make out the white dragon sitting in the middle of a deserted street amongst the recently abandoned buildings. It held it torso upright as its tongue fell limp to the side of its mouth. As it awkwardly walked toward the green dragon in its upright position it seemed fine on the surface, until you took a look at its underbelly. Between its arms you could see the big scar running down its chest. It was a fleshy pink color that lightly contrasted it all white body, it would no doubt scar if it were to lived to see another day. This seemed to go unnoticed by the white dragon, merely a flesh wound compared to the punishment its kind had to endured for so long. It seemed more determined to stare ice cold daggers at the green serpent, which was currently laying in the wreckage of a rooftop. It released a low growl as it shakily rose off the building's shattered roof. White Fatalis opened its mouth and released a ball of crimson electricity. Before it could impact the building, Rayquaza blitzed into the sky, as a massive explosion consumed the building and left a crater in its wake. Looking down at his opponent, Rayquaza opened his maw and summoned forth an erratic beam of ice.

**Rayquaza uses Ice Beam!**

The beam lanced into the ground, freezing the ground and surround buildings in a sheet of cold blue ice. Not trying to become a popsicle, White Fatalis launched into the air. He flew up into the open sky, hoping to gain some breathing room. This wyrm was proving to be more of a challenge than he orginally thought. White Fatalis has never encountered a monster with such a random bag of abilites that have no correlation with eachother whatsoever.

A tail of raw iron? Ice attacks? And what was that body ram?! It felt like dragon element, but with different applications. What else is this wyrm capable of? With a roar, crimson lightning rained from the purple clouds like rain. Striking buildings all over the place. Rayquaza didn't mind, these attacks might as well be in slow-motion if he was concerned. What he did notice is the utter gap in speed and reaction time between him and his enemy after their little scuffle. If speed is on his side then he will capitalize on it further. With the grace of a ballerina, Rayquaza moved his body to the rhythm of the heavy rain. Drawing forth power with the call of an ancient dance.

**Rayquaza uses Dragon Dance!**

Even with the never ending lightning storm, Rayquaza effortlessly swirled around the oncoming lightning bolts. White Fatalis couldn't believe it. This insignificant wyrm had the gull to defy his might. Not even the legendary Kirin, the embodiment of the storm, has achieved mastery such as his. But this damn wyrm just dances around his attack. Deciding it best not to by idle while fighting against such a speed demon, White Fatalis started flying around blasting lightning bolts straight in Rayquaza's direction. He was trying to sandwich him between all the lightning bolts coming from both him and the storm. Trying over and over again to blast Rayquaza out of the sky but to no avail. Rayquaza was rapidly closing the distance between them. Between the lightning bolts he could see White Fatalis charging up another electrical ball. Not wanting to feel the power of such an attack, Rayquaza decided it was best he gets the first shot.

**Rayquaza uses Extremespeed!**

Rayquaza's insane speed allowed for him to close the distance instantly between him and the elder dragon. Shocked by the insane burst of speed and his opponent's literal 'in your face' approach, White Fatalis canceled the attack, not wanting to detonate it in such close proximity. Rayquaza didn't care, he was right in front of his prey and he wasn't letting it get away.

**Rayquaza uses Dragon Claw!**

He slashes at White Fatalis, but missed by mere inches. Slash after slash, White Fatalis dodged these strikes with only mild difficulty. Even with his speed, this wyrm's attacks are linear and sloppy. Nothing but unorganized and telegraph swings. Even if it can attack insanely fast, his eyes can see the window of oppurtunity to escape its molest. A joke compared to skillful hunters that come to challenge him, even they fell to him. He has their bones melted to his hide to prove it. After another miss, Whitey seized his chance, he grabbed Rayquaza's long torso with both hands and pumped him full of red electricity. Rayquaza howled, demanding to be released. He was met with a crimson lightning bolt to the face and a toothy maw sinking its fangs deep onto his flesh, pumping more red electricity into his veins. In a desperate attempt for freedom, Rayquaza looked to the sky and bellowed a command.

**Rayquaza uses Draco Meteor!**

Mulitple orange blotches form in the purple clouds until meteors broke through and rain literal hell from the sky, one of which was headed straight for White Fatalis. Reluctantly, White Fatalis released Rayquaza from his grasp and dodged the meteors that fell from the sky. Rayquaza turned around and looked over his wounds. He had puncture wounds from the talons and teeth, and the skin on his midsection was scorched black where the beast bit him. The smoke radiating from the burns filled his nostrils with the smell of cooked flesh. Nothing **Rest** can't fix once all the fighting is all said and done, so for now he will bare these wounds. At least for the time being. First, he has to make sure this White Plague is nothing more than a stain for the humans to wipe off their buildings. What Rayquaza didn't notice was the red and black wisps of energy that appeared around the area of the teeth marks. Nor the effects this would have in the fight.

**Rayquaza uses Air Slash!**

Rayquaza launched dozens of air condensed buzzsaws at White Fatalis, trying to cut him to pieces. White Fatalis took off with Rayquaza trailing him, launching **Air Slash **in a frenzy. If he can't out muscle it in close range, than he will just overwhelm it in long range. Even with all his speed and agility, White Fatalis was finding it extremely difficult to dodge and evade Rayquaza's relentless assault. He flew into the sky, disappearing into the purple clouds with an angry green serpent hot on his tail.

White Fatalis stopped to hovered in place. Around him buzzsaws of compressed air cut through the clouds in erratic fashion, seems Rayquaza can't see through the unnatural clouds and decided to just blast at random. White Fatalis wasn't worried though, all he has to do is keep applying Dragon Element and soon the stupid wyrm won't be able to use any of its ridiculous abilities. Rayquaza might be faster, but he knew this storm like the back of his claws. He was more than capable of dodging His attacks while he was in the clouds. This is his storm and no one can navigate through it better than him.

Rayquaza bursted through the clouds in front of White Fatalis, roaring a challenge. White Fatalis responded with his own roar, summoning the storm to grow restless and release more lightning bolts. Rayquaza twisted and turned, dodging the electric bombardment with the up most ease. Even at this range, Rayquaza was more than fast enough to dodge these lightning attacks. Again, Rayquaza attacked with **Air Slash**, but White Fatalis simply disappeared into the clouds again. He would appear somewhere else and try to blast him with lightning then hide in the safety of the thick clouds. Each time Rayquaza would blast **Air Slash**, the White Scourge would just disappear and reappear somewhere else.

This was getting frustrating! This beast was getting frustrating! Its refusal to die was getting frustrating! This situation was getting frustrating!

**EVERTHING WAS JUST SO FRUSTRATING!!!**

**Rayquaza uses Outrage!**

**Rayquaza uses Hyper Beam! A lot!**

Rayquaza's eyes went red as he went beserk, blasting out Hyper Beams left and right. He didn't care if he was hitting air, he didn't care if he was now getting hit by the lightning bolts that he could have easily dodge if he would just calm down. He didn't care about anything anymore. All he cared about was the death of this white dragon. Hyper Beams cut into the dark clouds with deadly intent. For a white dragon that glowed ominously, it was hard to find in these dark purple clouds. No matter, it will blast endlessly into the darkness until its attacks hit home. After about 5 minutes of spamming the same attack and no cry of pain or blood to show it hit something, Rayquaza was starting to get dizzy from all the thrashing and flailing it was doing.

**Rayquaza is confused!**

When the green snake's head was swimming in confusion, White Fatalis decided to make itself known. He bursted through the clouds and pounced on Rayquaza, sinking his teeth deep into his flesh. Still being confused, Rayquaza was too slow to dodge or counterattack in time and was yet again at the mercy of the White Scourge's electric power. Tooth and claws sunk deeper into wounding flesh, drawing blood and cries of utter anguish from humanity's last hope. Shaking the confusion off, Rayquaza retaliated by wrapping his coils around White Fatalis like a snake, trying to squeeze the life out of the White Scourge. Even with the monstrous strength Rayquaza was exerting on his entire body, White Fatalis refused to let go. Not until the Dragonblight robbed him of his power and stripped away any chances for him to land a critical blow.

Rayquaza has had enough of this annoying beast. Its is doing nothing but giving him a headache. He still needs to deal with the towering giants yet he is still fighting this devil. He needs to finish this fight right now and at his range, White Fatalis can't run away.

**Rayquaza uses Dragon Claw!**

His claws enlarge with a white glow and he slashed White Fatalis's right in his left eye, blood spilling from the wound.

White Fatalis screamed in agony at the lost of his eye. Still reeling from the shock of losing an eye, he released Rayquaza who gladly flew a safe distance away. He looked over his own wounds again. His midsection was charcoal black from the intense electrocution. His scales flaked off his body exposing his bare pink flesh. An unknown energy radiated from his wounds in red and black wisps of smoke. His nerves were in complete anguish from the electricity it had to endure. His chest expand and contracted painfully as he tried to take in air. Breathing was becoming a chore at this point, but he had to keep pushing on despite the pain. He had to put these beast down and restore order to the balance. He looked back at White Fatalis and saw it was staring at him with his one eye. But that wasn't what made Rayquaza wary, it was the unsettling smirk the white bastard was giving him. Even though he just took one of his eyes, its was smiling wickedly at him. As if he has won the battle. As if he knows something he doesn't. Know matter, he will just kill him before he can do anything about it.

**Rayquaza uses Air Slash!**

Air compressed buzzsaws flew at White Fatalis, threatening to cut him to ribbons. But White Fatalis didn't budge a muscle at the sight of the deadly attack. Actually, he seemed to be waiting for the attack to land. He wanted to be hit.

The attacks connected with the ancient dragon, but instead of dissecting him like a frog, they disperse into a harmless breeze as they made contact with his chest.

**It wasn't very effective!**

**Rayquaza is confused! **(XD not really)

Even if he could speak, Rayquaza would be at a lost for words. Was he under an illusion of some sort? Did his attack really just fizzle out like that? No, that was just a fluke, his attacks don't just stop working!

**Rayquaza uses Ice Beam!**

A blue bolt of ice blasted White Fatalis, freezing his chest, but merely coated him in a thick layer of frost. A quick shake and it was gone. Like it never happened.

**It wasn't very effective!**

If Rayquaza was confused before, he's baffled now. His attacks are completely useless and he doesn't know why. Its as if they were being nullified by something. The realization hits him like a semi-truck. He looks at his wounds again. He sees the unknown energy radiate of his body like smoke. Now that he is actually paying attention, he can feel the way the power constricts him. Like chains wrapped around his body the moment he tries to half heartenly summon his power. Is that what's causing all of this? Is this energy me? That's why this beast has been attacking me up close? Its was locking away my power.

**White Fatalis has inflicted Dragonsblight!**

**It was super effective!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That's the beginning of the fight. next chapter will pick up on Godzilla and kurama's fights after Kyuubi got blasted and took a building sized dirt nap.


	3. Chapter 3

"Human dialogue"

_"Human thoughts"_

"**Kurama's dialogue"**

**_"Kurama's thoughts"_**

...The world will shatter under their hate...

But first a recap...

**_Rayquaza used Hyper Beam!_**

_The yellow beam smashed into White Fatalis's side, redirecting his aim to blast the ground next to Kurama's side._

But that was all that was needed to throw off Kurama's concentration.

_Godzilla pushed out more nuclear energy, plowing through Kurama's weaker beam and slamming dead into his chest. Kurama was sent flying straight into a flaming building, the top half of his body disappearing under the rubble. Seizing his chance, Godzilla charged to the soon-to-be dead fox's location. He will end this fight as soon as the only threat is taken care of. The pipsqueaks can fight amongst themselves, he will eliminate this fox and destroy everything else that gets in his way._

**Lets Begin!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**HATE**

**HATE** for the world.

**HATE** for the humans of this world.

**HATE** for the cage the humans used to separate him from the world.

All he has every known is hate and the source of said hate. Hate is all he has ever known in this world. That's all he saw when the ninjas came for him. To chain him to a mortal soul.

**To be a weapon**.

But in this moment, against these beings of devastation, these beast of ruin, these gods amongst monsters, he feels something far greater than his hate. A feat he thought impossible. But this feeling is too much.

Too real.

Its an undeniable truth that he can't refute and right now its eclipsing his hate more than the actual eclipse in the sky and its threatening to swallow him in its entirety.

**This feeling is PAIN.**

**PAIN from the world that shackles him.**

**PAIN from the old man that abandon him and his kin all those years ago to fend for themselves in this cruel world.**

**PAIN from being treated as a mere tool for these pitiful apes to use at their leisure with no way to stop them.**

**PAIN...**

**from being blasted in the chest by that damn lizard**.

Pain burst throughout the demon fox's entire body, especially in its chest, forcing a pained groan from his lips. He opens his eyes to the sight of rubble and the weight of being half buried.

**_"Ugh my head. It feels like its splitting in two. Damn that cursed lizard. Its stronger than I thought, but it doesn't matter. I made the mistake of underestimating it once, I won't do it again. My biju bombs will reduce it to ash as soon as I-_**"

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

***BOOM***

**_"What the hell is that sound?"_**

His question was immediately answered by the low yet imposing growl he heard right in front of him. Peering through the wreckage piled up on top of him he could see Godzilla standing over him. His murderous gaze falling on his prone body, promising never ending pain and no mercy. As the Kyuubi closed his eyes and braced for the next attack, he realizes nothing is happening. He opens his eyes to find the King of the Monsters just staring at him.

**_"What's it doing? Its just watching me. Does it believe I'm dead?"_**

He looks at the unmoving body in front of him, contemplating his next course of action. He just stares at the demon fox, watching for any signs of life that he needed to snuff out. He kicked one of its nine long tails for any noticeable reaction.

**_"It does think I'm dead. If that's the case, I better wait for opening before I attack. If I just rush him he'll just blast me at point blank range. I gotta get him when he least expects it."_**

So he waited. He waited as Godzilla observed his body for even the faintest signs of life. As he waited he noticed the two pipsqueaks duking it out in the background. Leveling entire sections of the village in their wake. Sudden he notices the big lizard's spines glow. It started from his tail and slowly built up along his spines to his head. It opened its maw as blue light started to grow brighter from the back of its throat.

**_"Now's my chances!"_**

Right before the Big G could erase the remains of the fox's corpse its body sprung to life and it exploded from the rubble. Caught completely off guard, Godzilla was too slow to stop the fox from pouncing on him. Wrapping his tails around his arms, legs, body, and snout.

**"You thought you could destroy me that easily?! I am the immortal Symbol of HATE and no damn lizard is gonna stop me!"**

With that said, Kurama completely laid into Godzilla. Slashing at Godzilla with his razor sharp claws. At first, They slid against his scales in a shower of sparks but after applying a little bit more pressure, Kurama could smell the beast's irradiated blood. He tore his flesh into ribbons, tearing off chunk after chunk of flesh from Godzilla's body only for it to regenerate seconds later.

**"Your healing factor is impressive. Maybe more so than even mines, but it has to have its limits. Eventually, even your own body will get tired of healing you."**

Godzilla didn't say anything. How could he? This fox's tails was wrapped securely around his body and throat and his rising nuclear energy was being denied release. Try as he might he couldn't break free. There were simply too many tails to keep track of. He'd pull one off, and another would wrap back around. All while his energy kept building. Fine, if the fox wants to play like this, then two can play this game.

**"Any last words before I dismember you?"**

He looked into Godzilla's eyes and saw what he could only describe as amusement. He was even smirking!

**"What the hell? Even as you face your demise you find this humorous?! I'm going to enjoy painting this landscape red with your blood."**

That's when he notices Godzilla's energy spiking. He could see his chest and throat almost glowing blue with atomic power. Thinking Godzilla was still trying to blast him, Kyuubi tightened his hold on Godzilla's neck. That only made Godzilla smile more.

In a flash of blue light, The King of the Monsters detonated like a living bomb, effectively leveling an entire section of the village. The **Nuclear Pulse** has come into play.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everyone is speechless. They were shaking in absolute fear. They had nothing to combat that thing.This monster just shows up out of nowhere and starts laying a smackdown to one of the most powerful creatures in the world and their expected to fight it. It had both superb long-range and devastating

close-range abilities, all of which could reduce them to ashes.

"What the hell?! Did it just explode?!"

"That thing is giving the Nine-Tails a run for its money."

"How can we possibly stop that thing if it wins?!"

"This is it. The end of our village!"

Even the two hokages were starting to feel all the concern they were desperately trying to keep down clawing its way back to the surface. Even Minato realized this thing might be too much for him to handle. All he can do now is hope it doesn't set its sights on them after all the fighting is all said and done.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**PAI****N**

Once again all the Kyuubi knows in this moment is pain. He twitches a little and EVERYTHING hurts!

The fur and skin on his tails and most of his body was burnt off. Exposing flesh and sizzling muscle for the world to see. His left eye suffered burn damage and smoke emanated from his body as Kurama slowly forced himself back to his feet. His healing factor was strong, it would take only a moment to regenerate such surface level damage, but it still hurt like hell. He laid in his spot as her berated himself for once again underestimating his opponent.

**_"It explodes!!! Of course it can explode!!! Because everything else about it has made complete sense up until now!"_**

He looked up with his one good eye to see Godzilla walking out of the crater he just made, without a scratch on him. Every cut was knitted close and every scale back in place. Like he was never damaged to begin with.

**_"Dammit, the damn lizard healed all the damage. I'm back at square one again. He looks ready for a brawl _****_as if the battle just started._****_"_**

As he stood to his full height, His burnt muscles finished healing. His fur and skin grew back and his eye was good as new. Crimson red eyes might an orange inferno as both locked on to one another. They stared each other down. With a might roar Godzilla charged his atomic breath and fired.

**SKREEEEEEEOOOOOOOOONK!**

Once again he released atomic fire upon the world, but Kyuubi was faster. He dodged the beam and started running circles around Godzilla, blasting miniature biju bombs in rapid succession. They all hit their target, consuming Godzilla's body in a cloud of smoke. That didn't stop him from firing back. Even through the smoke, Godzilla saw the Nine-Tails clear as day and he fired. And that's how it continued, Kurama blasting nonstop while Godzilla kept firing through all the attacks. It was amazing to see the Nine-Tails massive chakra reserves and Godzilla's sheer durability on full display. Kurama wasn't stopping, not until this pitiful creature was reduced to ash. That's when Kurama noticed the cloud of smoke that was his target charging straight at him. Godzilla burst through the smoke and charged at Kurama, roaring his rage to the world. All will fall to his might!

"**_Damn this dinosaur is tough. He just keeps walking through all my attacks like its nothing. Time to up the ante."_**

Kurama decides to stop running and waits for Godzilla to get closer. If he wants to charge at him blindly, let him. He'll give him something to charge at. As the thunderous footfalls got closer, Kyuubi creates a massive biju bomb in seconds and fires it at Godzilla. Godzilla stops in his tracks as the biju bomb closes in on him. He charges his atomic breath and fired, slamming his beam into the biju bomb. Godzilla dug his toe claws into the dirt as the biju bomb pushed against his beam. He poured more power into his beam until he felt it start to finally push the biju bomb back...

...until as second biju bomb slammed into the first one.

As the force of the second one adds on to the first, they pushed through his beam as if it were a stream of water. Godzilla deactivates his atomic breath and raised both his hands to catch the two biju bombs. Godzilla could feel the dirt giving way underneath his feet as he was steadily being pushed back by the two massive biju bombs. Both of them eclipsing Godzilla in sheer size alone, but the Big G persisted. He will overcome this pathetic kaiju same way he did all his other opponents...

**with unrelenting force.**

Kurama was getting fed up this this thing's defiance to just roll over and die. He couldn't add a third biju bomb into the mix. He was already too close and if he added another Tailed-Beast Ball he might get caught in the fallout of his own attack and even he doubts he will be able to walk away from that so easily. No, he needs something else. Something on a smaller scale.

Something like...

A crimson lightning bolt from the sky?

As if a miracle was answered, a blood red lightning bolt fell from the sky and was making a beeline straight for Godzilla, who could only look up at the offending thing in time to give a look of sheer annoyance.

**This might sting...**

The explosion that followed put the previous biju bomb detonation to shame.

It didn't reach high enough to interfere with the tiny terrors in the sky, who seemed to be unaware of the carnage happening below as their battle took them higher into the sky beyond the cloud lines.

**But it did turn most of the village into a wasteland, leaving only a few buildings and towers standing, if only barley. **

Suddenly, a large furry hand burst out from the rubble of a destroyed building followed by a fox head.

**_"What the hell happened?"_**

Kurama looked around to see that almost the entirety of the Hidden Leaf Village has fell to ruin and red lightning falling from the sky as if God himself was trying to smite humanity.

**_"If I had to guess, this is the work of one of those pipsqueaks flying above the clouds. Oh well, it doesn't matter. Whatever they did worked to my advantage. Even the lizard had to have felt that."_**

Almost on cue, white dorsal plates burst out of the ground as tons of loose dirt and rubble fell of his rising body. His body bled as he rose to his full height. Patches of his skin was burnt away from the intense heat of the explosion, leaving flesh and bone exposed to the hot air. Some of his dorsal plates were chipped and mildy cracked and his hands were devoid of most of its flesh. They were simply bones being held together by strips smoldering meat. His eye sockets were empty, eyes melting from being exposed to the burning hot power of the Kyuubi's buiju bombs. The skin on the front of his body was gone, exposing the sheer mountains of muscle underneath. Most striking was how the left side of his face was gone. Nothing more but a blackened skull was shown. With half a face, you could see the rows of Godzilla's teeth. Many of which were missing, allowing Kurama to see that even Godzilla's tongue was gone. Burned to a black stump, instantly cauterized like all his other wounds.

Oh yeah, that definitely stung.

**_"_Ha! Looks like someone isn't as invincible as they thought themselves to be. Ha ha ha ha ha!"**

Even without his eyes or even half his face, you could still see the disdain Godzilla had towards both the Kitsune and its words. With its wounds cauterized it will take longer to heal, but he'll be damned if he sits back and lets this beast run its mouth. He's slaughtered lesser kaijus, thwarted entire alien invasions, destroyed worlds, and toppled gods! Hell couldn't best him and he will be sure to send the Demon fox right back where it came from.

Godzilla spines flashed blue as he blasted his atomic breath. Kurama was quick to react, immediately on the move once again. Not one to let up, Godzilla kept firing. If the fox wants firepower, he'll show it firepower, but first he needs to get it to stop moving for just a moment and he had the perfect idea. Holding the charge a bit longer, Godzilla fired the

tri-atomic breath. Three beams of nuclear fire cut through the air and made a beeline straight for the kitsune's location. Moving on pure instinct, Kurama just straight into the air, dodging the triple lasers of death.

**"Ha! What's the matter lizard? Can't keep u-AAAAAGH?!"**

Godzilla took a deep breath and roared at an extremely high volume. This caused a resonance phenomenon that crushed everything in its way. It smashed and crushed the Kyuubi's chest and forced it to implode upon itself. Breaking most of his ribs in an instant and puncturing a couple of his organs. The blood from his wounds quickly filled his throat and he vomited it all out over the landscape. He crashed hard against the ground and nearly blacked out from the burst of pain that came with it. With his opponent down and recovering, Godzilla closed the distance and grabbed one of Kurama's tails. With a secure grip he started to spin faster and faster. The Kyuubi, still trying to heal from the severe damage the **Resonance Breath** caused, could do nothing but release a strangled gurgle as he was sent flying into the ash covered dirt. As his healing factor started to kick in, he started to painfully rise to his feet. Sparing a glance at Godzilla, could see that its skin back, most of his arms has regenerated except his hands which were still bones, his dorsal plates were good as new, and his face was back, including one of his eyes. He too was already recovering. His organs were a bit bruised but no longer sporting puncture wounds, and his ribs grew back in place, albeit they still ached from being shattered to pieces only moments ago. This was becoming a problem. Nothing was slowing this beast down. It had the durability to push through everything and heal almost instantly from what it couldn't simply walk through. And while he's left floored from any major damage, this thing simply powers through the pain and keeps fighting as if it wasn't missing half its face only moments ago. But it didn't matter, he had to keep fighting. Giving up wasn't an option, it never was. He fights or he dies and he had no plan to die. He'll engage this monster until it dies. But if he was going to do this, he was going to have to go all out.

As he approach the healing fox, Godzilla's other finally healed. Now, he can watch this pathetic kitsune die with his own two eyes. But as he took another step the world shook and he was the cause. He look at the fox and felt the energy it was emitting. The very pressure it was giving off was shaking the earth and pushed gales of wind and dust in every direction. He covered his eyes as the force of the wind picked up, but he could still see the fox and he could see the fox starting to glow. He also noticed the bright fiery orange flames start to generate off the kitsune's body. The energy was tremendously as the fox continued to charge. Then, the fox looked at him and gave he a devilish smirk befitting his nature...and roared.

He threw his head up into the air and roar into the sky as his entire body radiated a light like a miniature sun. The energy then sailed into the air as a bright beam, punching a hole through the dark purple clouds. This grabbed even the dragon and pokemon's attention, both of whom were sporting nasty wounds each afficted by the other. While White Fatalis was confused by what was going on, Rayquaza face grew menacing. He could feel the immense power rolling of one of the behemoths in waves. He blasted past White Fatalis as he descended below the clouds to witness what was happening, the White Menace following behind him. As the giants came into view they both froze in place as the sight before them unfolded.

As the light faded, Godzilla looked to see the fox standing in the same spot, buf looking drastically different.

It looked like it was made of pure energy, glowing the same glow as the light it was once radiating and sporting some perculiar black marking all over its body. It was too big of a change, but he could feel the power this new form radiated.

**Kurama has entered his chakra mode!**

Godzilla bared his teeth as he roared, challenging this new form. The foxed looked at Godzilla...

**...and laughed.**


	4. part 4

"Human dialogue"

_"Human thoughts"_

"**Kurama's dialogue"**

**_"Kurama's thoughts"_**

...The time to give it your all is almost at hand...

But first lets recap!!!

_As the light faded, Godzilla looked to see the fox standing in the same spot, buf looking drastically different._

_It looked like it was made of pure energy, glowing the same glow as the light it was once radiating and sporting some perculiar black marking all over its body. It was too big of a change, but he could feel the power this new form radiated._

**_Kurama has entered his chakra mode!_**

_Godzilla bared his teeth as he roared, challenging this new form. The foxed looked at Godzilla..._

**_...And laughed._**

**Lets Begin!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**You actually think you can beat me in this form?! Ha, your as stupid as you look. But if you really wanna try than watch and learn as I put you in your place."**

Godzilla watched as Kurama formed another tailed beast bomb, but this one was much MUCH bigger.

One of them was easily big enough to fit a smaller kaiju like Anguirus whole, but this one easily dwarfed even him.

"**I'll make sure you go extinct!"**

Just as Godzilla charged and fired his atomic breath, Kurama luanched the massive biju bomb. As the two attacks where about to collide, Godzilla braced himself for the inevitable tug-of-war...

...**only for the biju bomb to literally plow through his atomic breath.**

The beam flowed around the chakra ball like water as it smashed into Godzilla's face and detonated, swallowing the entire area in a ball of detonating energy. Even Rayquaza and White Fatalis were not spared as the they were hit by the shockwave of the explosion, sending them flying out of control.

As the attack ended and the smoke cleared, you could see Godzilla already regenerating from having his head, neck, and chest reduced to a bare skull and exposed vertebrae and ribs. Once his eyes grew back, Godzilla looked at Kurama with unbridle hate. That only made Kurama smirk.

"**What's wrong lizard? Finally realizing that you don't stand a chance against me?!"**

Godzilla was getting tired of this fox's ego. He made a mental note that before he crushes this fox, he'll make sure it suffers great pain before it dies. He charged his atomic breath and fired at Kurama, who easily dodged the attack and countered with rapid fire biju blasts consuming Godzilla in smoke. That didn't stop Godzilla from a second atomic breath, cutting through the smoke and biju balls to hit Kurama, but it is easily dodged by Kurama who continues to bombard Godzilla. While Kurama was busy peppering Godzilla's entire body with relentless attacks, he didn't see Rayquaza clad in jade energy or White Fatalis with his harden scales and crimson lightning cascading off his body.

**Rayquaza uses Dragon Descent!**

He didn't notice them until they both slammed into him from above, sending him skidding across the blacken land. While White Fatalis mauled his chest, Rayquaza blasted him in the face.

**Rayquaza uses Hyper Beam!**

With a roar of frustration, Kurama grabbed both beast in his hands and slammed them into the ground. Rising to his hind legs, he looks down on the two creatures that rest in their own respective craters.

**"You both are thorns in my side. Killing you two will be a pleasure."**

But before he could blast them into oblivion a red spiral ray cuts through the smoke around Godzilla's body and effortlessly punches through Kurama's side. The force of the attack lifts the fox off its feet and sends him lying on his back. As the smoke clears you can see a clearly pissed off Godzilla no worse for wear. Such miniscule attacks couldn't hope to get through his armored hide no matter how many pelt his skin. Seeing all his opponents in one spot, Godzilla decides it time to finish this once and for all. He charges up for his next attack, but not the usual atomic breath. No, this one was much more powerful and purple in color. He has decided to use the **Final Beam. **This attack has destroy many lesser kaiju in a single shot and these bastards will be no different. He luanched the attack hoping to kill them all, but Rayquaza was quick to recover. He blasted out of his crater and flew around the attack, dodging it entirely. The same couldn't be said about the other two. White Fatalis hardened his scales and Kurama used his tails to block most of the attack. This didn't stop the attack from engulfing them both and drowning out their screams of pain. Rayquaza flew straight at Godzilla and attacked his face.

**Rayquaza uses Iron Tail!**

Rayquaza slapped Godzilla across the snout, breaking and bending it at an awkward angle and cutting his attack off before it could finish, coincidentally saving both White Fatalis and Kurama. The edges of White Fatalis's wings are tattered and scorched black, but otherwise still functional. The left side of his upper body, arm, neck, and face which were taking the brunt of the attack was blackened and he is missing his left horn but thanks to hardening his scales managed to get out of it with all his body parts fully fuctional. The same can't be said for Kurama who's tails were reduced to bloody stumps and portions of his ears were gone. Despite this, his healing factor will take care of the damages even if they hurt like hell.

Godzilla was pissed. Not only was his attack ended prematurely keeping him from killing the fox and dragon, but this tiny worm just disrespected him with that slap. He grabbed his snout and snapped it back into place, fixing his nose and then eyed the little worm. The stupid worm was obviously not scared but that would change.

Kurama was beyond pissed. Even after activating his chakra mode, Godzilla still shows the ability to go toe to toe with him and if the tiny snake hadn't stepped in, he probably wouldn't be alive. This was the final straw, screw the pipsqueaks!

**This lizard has to die!**

Getting to his feet, he dashes to Godzilla, who was busy trying to swat Rayquaza. He slammed into Godzilla and wrapped his newly regenerated tails around Godzilla's appendages to keep him still and started digging his claws into Godzilla's chest. White Fatalis decided to take a different approach. He flew high above both behemoths and charged a massive ball of dragon infused electricity and fired it. Godzilla and Kurama stopped there scuffle in time to look up at the incoming attack.

The exlopsion of energy that followed was massive and louder than thunder. Waves of dust and ash was kicked up and blocked out the light. Rayquaza, who flew safely out of range, decided it was a good time to heal.

**Rayquaza uses Rest!**

Once the dust had settled you could see both Godzilla and Kurama frozen in place, paralyzed by the attack. Static sparking speratically between the two. Kurama's was back to normal, chakra mode sealed away by **Dragon's Blight** and his body seized up, his right hand was hovering in front of Godzilla's currently torn open chest holding his humongous heart in his claws.

Godzilla was done with this fight. Forcing his head upward despite the paralysis he charged up for a breath attack, but something was different. As his dorsal plates charged blue, red energy started emitting alongside his normal blue energy. Absorbing the electrical energy from the attack, he fired his blue atomic breath with a red electric spiral around it. Not expecting an attack from his recently paralyized opponents, White Fatalis was hit dead on by the powerful attack. He fell from the sky in a plume of smoke, creating a small dust cloud upon impact. Kurama was surprised, even in this frozen state Godzilla is still a threat and the hole in his chest he made when he tore out his heart is closing. Probably regenerating a new heart too at that. There has to be something that can stop this damn lizard.

Before he had time to ponder a red nuclear pulse sent him flying. Skidding across the ground, Kurama was once again floored hard by the burning sensation that came with face tanking a nuclear pulse. Rayquaza from up above watched the carnage unfolding. Lying on his side with steam rising off his half cooked corpse is the giant fox. With most of his fur burnt off and a bit further away is the White Fatalis, now missing his right arm. With such wounds, he will be much easier to kill, if he doesn't alreasy succumb to his injuries. The giant lizard is his biggest concern. He absorb enough of the White Scourage's attack to the point not enough of it effected him enough to seal his abilities away and he just single handedly put down the other two monsters. At this rate he too will be bested by this foul creature. If he's going to win this fight its time for him to also go all out.

Just as Godzilla was about to blast the two down kaiju, a bright light filled the sky. Momentarily blinded by it, Godzilla covered his eyes. When the light faded, he looked up and saw the tiny green snake-like kaiju, but it looked different. Definetly bigger by a degree, but now he had glowing orange markings running along his body, parts of his segmented body is now black, he had to large fins junting off his lower jaw with yellow glowing tendrils attached at the ends. This is no longer just Rayquaza. Rayquaza has evolved into something even greater...

**MegaRayquaza** has just entered the battle!!!

Looking down he could see the fox and dragon starting to recover, the seal must have worn off on the giant fox because he immediately engulfs himself in his fiery orange form. Even missing a limb, the White Stain against Humanity stands tall and releases a mighty roar, summoming crimson bolts of lighting to rain down hard across the land, seems he still has some fire left in him. He releases a roar to all his enemies, promising them death.

Godzilla took one look at Rayquaza's new form...

...**and smirked.**

The fox thought it could best him using a new form and now its rising on shaky legs trying to stand. This will be no different. Believeing this fight was all but over, Godzilla fired a **Charge Particle Breath** intending to snipe the tiny creature out of the sky. Charging all the electrical energy in front of him, he fires his attack planning to end one of his opponents.

MegaRayquaza saw the attack and coming decided to meet Godzilla's challenge head on.

LITERALLY.

**MegaRayquaza uses ****Dragon Descent!**

Flying down to meet Godzilla, MegaRayquaza plows straight through the beam and right threw Godzilla's mouth and exiting out the back of his head. All was silent for a moment and then Godzilla's kness buckled under his weight and the giant kaiju hit the earth like a lifeless corpse. That attack didn't just penetrate Godzilla's skull it severed his brain stem, leaving him effectively brain dead. The fox and dragon were speechless. Up until this point the giant reptile took everything thrown at him like it was nothing and appear almost unbeatable, but then this little worm changes form and takes it down in one attack.

It seems they grossly underestimated Rayquaza.

But unknown to them the hole in Godzilla's head was slowly being sealed shut by his regenerative healing factor.

How you may ask?

Simple, the second brain in Godzilla's torso was still up and running. While this brain only controls his lower body's motor functions, it is still keeping him and more importantly, his healing factor alive. But with his first brain severed and unable to send messages to his regenative factor, its gonna take his healing factor some time to locate and reconnect his brain stem.

Until then, he is gonna be out of the fight for awhile.

He turns his gaze to the only two threats to humanity with a burning disdain. The White Stain of Evil and the Demon Fox have both taken great damage throughout this fight, but it seems the fox has a strong healing factor as well, since it doesn't seem to have any lasting wounds, same can't be said about the white dragon. The left half of his upper body and face is scorched black and he's missing both his right arm and his horns. He will be the easiest to take down between the two, but before he could attack the wounded wyvern he had to dodge a ball of chakra that was launched at him. With Godzilla gone, this fight is over. Neither of these pipsqueaks can kill him and with the lizard gone his victory was assured.

**"Now that the lizard is gone, all I have to do is kill you little gnats and be done with this whole mess."**

Mega Rayquaza responded by blasting the glowing fox with a hyper beam.

**Mega Rayquaza uses Hyper Beam!**

Kurama dodged the attack, but loses track of Rayquaza only to be slapped in the face by what felt like a metal whip.

**Mega Rayquaza uses Iron Tail!**

**Mega Rayquaza uses Iron Tail!**

**Mega Rayquaza uses Iron Tail!**

Over and over, Mega Rayquaza slapped the Kyuubi with this attack, managing to break his leg, a couple ribs, and knocking out a few teeth.

While Kurama is getting overwhelmed by the wyrm's sudden increase in speed, White Fatalis watches on. In his current state he is weak and vulnerable. He isn't too worried about the missing arm. Just like Dire Miralis, a Fatalis has impressive regenative abilities even a much older one like himself. He will have a new arm and wing soon, but not before these to powerful wyverns capitalize on his weakened state. He needed help and there was only one way he was going to get it. Although due to being in this strange new world, he wasn't sure it would work. But at this rate it was try or die.

Rearing to his full height, White Fatalis bellowed to the heavens to answer his call. He roared so loud, even the fox and wyrm stopped their fighting. He has sent has call out now all he can do is wait.

**{Creator: Now its time for the real fun to begin.****}**

**{****Just gotta make a few calculations on the size of the dimensional portals, get the right timelines and locations locked in, aaaaaand done!****}**

**{****Time for the fight to REALLY begin!!!!}**

In the purple clouds above, time and space ripped apart at the seams. Holes leading to different realities opened up and out came new monsters of different shapes and sizes. From two portals came the answer to White Fatalis's call, a Fatalis and a Crimson Fatalis. But these two individuals were far more infamous than any other.

This incarnation of Crimson Fatalis has an extra spike on the center of its head, has a row of glowing spines running down its back, and is known as the

**Most Evil Elder Dragon. **It is the sole wielder of the extremely rare and extremely powerful dual element,** Crimson Demon (50% Dragon and 150% Fire)**. This Crimson Fatalis is also said to have a hide no weapon can pierce.

**G-Ranked ****Crimson Fatalis has arrived.**

The Fatalis that arrived is no different. It has six horns, a glowing blue chest, and an unknown fluid that leaks out its body. It too is the sole wielder of its own extremely rare and powerful dual element, **Blue Flame (50% Fire and 150% Dragon. A reverse from the Crimson Demon)**. This Fatalis is said to be even stronger than the **Crimson Demon** (if only by a small margin), below only to a White Fatalis.

**G-Rank Fatalis ****has enter the fray.**

From another, much bigger portal was a Kaiju of immense size, it even stands taller than Godzilla. Its massive red, bat-like wings carried it through the sky until it landed on the ground with a mighty boom. Its body made up of trillions upon trillions of mutated crustaceans from the Precambrian Era. Red armored exoskeleton that can withstand even the toughest of attacks and glowing orange horn atop his head full of micro oxygen power. It is the incarnation of the

**Oxygen Destroyer** itself and is ready to end a life it comes across for the simple joy of it.

**Destoroyah has made his presence known.**

Three more portals open up, each with a unique pokemon coming from it. These three are the gods of the pokemon universe, below only the legendary Arceus. They all have shown the power to throw the world into chaos meerly by existing in the mortal world. They resign in pocket dimension of their own creation.

**Dialga the God of Time, has been summoned.**

**Palkia the God of Space, has been summoned.**

**Garintina the God of Antimatter, has been summoned.**

**The Creation Trio has come to change the tide of battle!**

The last portal was the biggest one, opening up to drop an absolute colossus on the battlefield. It massive body can be seen from miles away, such sized that it stand far beyond the treeline. Its body was large and round and it had long arms and clawed fingers, it had no legs, as well as a wide anglerfish-like mouth with multiple rows of pointed teeth and a single spike on its chin. from a plant. Its stared down at the tiny creatures before it with its one giant eye. Once revered as the beautiful Rabbit God, Kaguya Outsutsuki, she merged with God Tree to gain the power to reunite all chakra into her. Instead she has now has now become a mindless beast of unmeasurable proportions. It raised its ten massive leaf bud-like tails into the air for all to see.

**The Ten-Tails has comes to reunite all chakr****a!**

**{Creator: Everything is almost done, just one last alteration.}**

A single beam of light pierces the sky and engulfs the the injured White Fatalis. Once the light fades, a fully heal White Fatalis is left. But not just any White Fatalis. Three large blue horns adorn its head, it has one single blue talon on its wings, and the tips of the wing's 'fingers' are elongated to the point the skin membranes don't cover them. Its the sole wielder of the extremely rare and powerful dual element, **Dragon's Roar** **(50% Dragon and 150% Thunder****). **As the most powerful White Fatalis, it stands as the most powerful individual in the Fatalis Family.

**G-Rank White Fatalis has been awaken!**

As legends among their indivudual kind, these three Fatalis are said to have regenerative powers like a Dire Miralis, who can regenerate its entire body from its still beating heart and is essentially immortal. With their combined power they will wipe out all life on this planet and start a new.

Destoroyah was excited, there were so many powerful beings here and all for them to kill. They can't wait to see all these lesser kaijus writhering in agony before they die slowly. Looking in the distance he sees something that shakes him to the core. Lying motionless on the ground was Godzilla himself. Normally the death of a kaiju would bring a smile to its devilish face, but the death of his most hated enemy does not and theres only one reason for it.

**IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN THEM!!!!**

**They should have been the ones to kill Godzilla not a bunch of pathetic lesser beings!!!**

**Liquified him down to his bones!**

**Watch him choke to death on micro oxygen!**

**Listen to him scream as they devour him in their microscopic forms!**

**So many possibilites!**

**GONE!!!**

**They stole that from them!**

**THEY WILL PAY FOR ROBBING HIM OF HIS GREATEST KILL!!!!**

Kurama and Mega Rayquaza were less than thrilled by the added guests. Both of them are facing some of the most powerful forces in their respective worlds and have no idea why those portals appeared or why they dropped off more monsters to fight.

**{Creator: Because I wanted to :) }**.

**One thing is certain, this battle is suddenly far from over.**

They all stare at one another, not knowing what to do or how to engage. One wrong move could easily be their last and an all-out-brawl is gonna take everything they got just to survive. Crimson lightning falls from the sky like rain and the ash covered earth starts to splinter and burn like a volcano. No doubt caused by the mere presence of the three Fatalis.

**Its time for a true armeggedon to begin!**

With a shrill scream, the legendary battle between monsters was started with a purple beam of pure Micro Oxygen.


End file.
